


Out to Sea

by Dionynic



Category: Monsterhearts (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Backstory, But certainly helps, Missing Scene, Some content that isn't needed for the game, selkie lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dionynic/pseuds/Dionynic
Summary: Brooke and Delta are Selkies, Selkies with pelts, Selkies with teeth.
Kudos: 1





	Out to Sea

They're about five when they first learn of what they are to the world. They've always been Selkies, of course, but they never knew quite what that meant. Their father sat them down and spoke to them, telling them stories from Before. Selkies were hunted down for their pelts. Not killed necessarily, but hunted, like a prized treasure. Certain people would hide the pelts of these Selkies and take the poor being as a husband or a wife. Though, whether that came with or without asking them for near impossible task was anyone's guess. See, Selkies would do just about anything to get their prized pelts back, so they could return to their watery homes. And people knew it.

"That's why you must steer clear of any person that is not like you." Their father, Creek, told them in a kind but rough voice.

Brooke's eyes darted over to Delta, he'd been people watching just the other day, wandering almost too close to the perfect strangers who went about their business. "Yes sir." Came his quiet response and Brooke nodded her agreement as well.

"Good." Creek seemed to relax at this and he swept the twins into a big hug, which was soon joined by their mother Ocean.

Where their father was gruff and intimidating, scars littering him from hard won battles, their mother was anything but. She was a petite, beautiful woman, all smiles and reassurance. Perhaps that was why...

* * *

It was their 10th birthday, the twins feasted on freshly caught salmon. Sharp teeth making quick work of the things. This was also their first true catch on their own.

Creek had shown them the best place to hunt, but had otherwise left them to their own devices. Brooke was a natural, moving quick in the water, snapping right into the salmon and bringing it to shore. Delta was a little slower but he'd made the cut as well.

Ocean was nowhere to be seen, but the family figured that she was just dealing with something else. She'd gone out to get something from town, leaving her pelt in a distant cave that she was sure was safe.

That pelt was already long gone by the time that Creek checked. The pelt and their mother. He later said that she must have been caught by a sailor, like in the Before stories.

"Why didn't she fight the sailor?" Brooke could recall asking her father, very serious in tone.

"Your mother was never a fighter." Regret seemed to fill his voice as he spoke and he swept the twins into a hug. Delta seemed to expect Ocean to join it soon, just as she always had, but when she didn't, he slumped against his father and sister.

* * *

Brooke and Delta trained together for quite some time after that, trying hard to not meet the same fate that Ocean had. Brooke was strong, and more ready to fight, but Delta was watchful, could sense trouble quicker.

Delta was like Ocean, Brooke realized at some point as she watched him. Unable to do much to protect himself. The thought brought her a considerable amount of dismay but she just pushed forward. That was fine, because she would protect him. She would always be there to watch over him.

Punching was effective, that was as for sure. But it was only after a hunt that both Delta and Brooke realized that fangs would be effective against people too. Most people had blunt teeth, which were effective enough, but they were unused to crunching through skin and bone. The twins were more used to it. Accustomed to crunching through the thin bones of fish. People's bones were much thicker, but that was fine. Better that they had some experience than none.

* * *

Both the twins left home together at 16. Not because they just thought it was time, or because they didn't like their father. Creek was an excellent dad, but Delta thought they might be able to find Ocean. He was so sure of it that Brook was ready to follow him wherever he thought the trail might lead. She trusted him implicitly. 

They spent a while, scouring through nearby towns before they settled into Mayville. They were tired from their searching. It had been so long and they were losing hope. The town was nice enough and they found a nice lake to settle at. 

After learning more about what was going on, they enrolled in a school. Separate paths but the same place. It would be beneficial to them both. Maybe it would help them survive just a little longer. 

* * *

It was just after Brooke finished that first call with Sabine that she took a moment to really think about it. Had she killed Sarah? Suddenly she wasn't sure. She could have. But then, she would've grabbed her brother's pelt. That was the most important part about all of this. Either way, maybe it was better that Sabine thought she had. It would help her get her own pelt back.

The more that things happened, the worse Brooke felt. This was all her fault, wasn't it? She had vowed to protect them both, and now look! They'd both been put in terrible danger. And frankly, she was sick of it. So fine, this would be the new ocean, and whoever had Delta's pelt was salmon. She would make sure of it. 

After she was done, Selkies would never be victims again. They were not going to be shoved into a scared little corner again. Never again.


End file.
